monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera de Nile
Nefera de Nile is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a mummy and a Monster High alumn. As the oldest daughter of Ramses de Nile, Nefera is destined to inherent the De Nile throne and she's been raised to be well-aware of that. This has taken a huge toll on her, making her unable to function past the safety of high school and hostile to anyone she perceives as either a threat or too low to breathe the same air as she does. Nefera was a popular model in Europe for a short time until her attitude forced her out of the glamorous world and back to her father's pyramid. This doesn't stop her from telling everyone she is a fashion model, though, which in her mind she still is regardless if she's on the catwalk or not. Nefera's favored victim is her younger sister Cleo, whose every success invalidates Nefera's sense of superiority. Her family and her were once normies but, after a conspiracy led by Ramses' closest adviser, they fled and were mummified in a dark room, with magic bandages. She was asleep in the room for 1300 years. Portrayers In the English cartoon, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. In the Hebrew version, she's voiced by Ronit Bakerman, who also voices Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Character Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she's perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She's always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that don't concern her. Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she herself has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead."Miss Infearmation" She's basically an older version of Cleo, relying on their family servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that Nefera would be next in line for their dad's throne since she's the oldest. Plus having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her even more stuck-up and meaner than Cleo is. Either way, she's very bossy and has been since she and her sister were little kids. Despite seeing her high fashion modeling career in Europe a failure, Nefera has been able to find new job offers in the Boonighted States of Scaremerica. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness and has thus shown the capacity to be a nice ghoul, as shown in Kind: The Shockumentary, after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being rude. Appearance There's an obvious family resemblance between the de Nile sisters. Nefera's hair is nile blue (it's unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, which is done up into a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eye color is light purple. Like her sister, Cleo, she too has a diamond shaped birthmark on her face, the difference being that of it's color, orange. She's always in some bandage wrappings, which she probably needs so she doesn't disappear into dust, just like Cleo.Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile Relationships Family Cleo's her younger sister by three years. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both sisters have superiority complexes, they don't get along very well. In the books, their father is Ramses de Nile, a wealthy and successful antiques dealer. It is told in Cleo's Gloom and Bloom Diary that her mother was left behind when they fled from the conspiracy, and is most likely dead since she wasn't mummified along with the rest of the DeNiles. They also have an aunt named Nefertiti, and an uncle named Tutankhamun, according to the books. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in Neferamore and Monster Mashionals Part 1, she was shown to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins, Meowlody and Purrsephone. This friendship probably got blemished in Monster Mashionals Part 2, when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust for their fearleading skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). She had once a friend, Amanita Nightshade, a corpse flower who was given to her from a delegation that claimed to have journeyed from a strange and far off country. They told her that is was their most rare treasure and fit only for a future queen. During the time they were awake in the dark room, Amanita turned into a girl and offered to help the DeNiles by going out through a small gap and ask for help, but she never came back. Nefera talked a lot to her during the traumatic experience. Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Its gender isn't clear because Nefera's profile says that Azura's a male, but an entry in Nefera's Campus Stroll diary contradicts this, claiming that Azura's in fact a female. She also states in her bio that he/she brings her the sun. Books In Back and Deader Than Ever, Nefera's said to live in Cairo. Here, Spectra Vondergeist mistakes the de Nile sisters for being twins. Timeline * June 13, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Nefera de Nile. * June 16, 2011: Nefera de Nile is mentioned in "Miss Infearmation". * June 23, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Hyde and Shriek". * Mid June, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary. * July 14, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 14, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile art is revealed. * July 23, 2011: Nefera de Nile's debut doll is put on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Late January, 2012: Nefera de Nile's debut doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * May 01, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Back and Deader Than Ever. * October 09, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Ghouls Rule". Notes *"Nefer" is an old Egyptian word meaning "inner and outer beauty", and was popularly incorporated into Egyptian names for women. The name "Nefera" is a reference to Nefertiti, the most famous Egyptian queen after Cleopatra, whom Cleo is named after. * Nefera must be around 5,845 years old, as she said that she's 3 years older than Cleo, whose profile says that she's about 5,842 years old. * Nefera's preference for Almas caviar and white truffles exemplify her luxurious upbringing: both top the list of most expensive foods/ingredients worldwide. * In "Dueling Personality", it's stated by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood that Nefera's "the most decorated fearleading captain" in the history of Monster High. * Her catchphrase is "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera has a scar on her left arm, which she usually keeps covered with bandages. She was born with this scar (thus making it a birthmark). Nefera keeps this covered up due to her insecurities about her own perfection.Nefera's scar, confirmed to be a birthmark. at Monster High Dolls Gallery NeferaDeNile.jpg Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Nefera.PNG|Nefera from Teen Scream photoshoot game Profile art - Nefera Secret Creepers.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:Fear Squad members Category:Monster High book characters